I Love You, Brother
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: Hadiah ulang tahun untuk Remus Lupin... dari Regulus Black. RATE M for GORE, VIOLENCE, SLASH SBRL, SLASH BLACKCEST. Sudah diperingatkan!


INI PASTI KUTUKAN PENNAME! PASTI KUTUKAN PENNAME! *stres* Sejak ganti penname jadi Psychochiatrist *udah ribet, gaje pula* saya jadi maunya nulis cerita psycho melulu. Gahh!

Terinspirasi dari psychofict punya **Niero**.

Ternyata memang benar, makin cinta kita pada seorang chara, makin ngebet kita menyiksa chara tersebut. *digeplak Sirius*

Ditulis untuk merayakan ultah Remus John Lupin tanggal 10 Maret. Oke, pelaku utama di fict ini memang JELAS bukan Remus, tapi kan itu untuk bikin kado ultah dia. So, terima aja deh ya. *digaplokin pembaca*

Timeline? Jangan tanya. :D

*narik napas dalem-dalem terus teriak*

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY REMUS LUPIN!!!!!! WISH YOU ALL THE BEST!!!!!!**

* * *

**.**

**I Love You, Brother**

**.**

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Pairs: slash SBRL and slash Blackcest

**WARNING.** Rate M for gore, violence, nudity and sexual abuse.

.

.

.

"Lakukanlah, Sirius, cepat."

Sirius tak menjawab, dia melenguh keras di posisinya.

"Aaaahh, Moony…"

"Lagi. Jangan… Jangan lepaskan… Oh, Sirius…"

"Aku mencintaimu, Moony." Dan setelah bicara begitu, Sirius Black mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat, mengejang, dilanda gairah yang membadai dalam dirinya.

Remus Lupin terbaring di ranjang beralaskan selimut merah. Rambutnya yang cokelat muda mendekati emas membuat suasananya menjadi lebih Gryffindor—oke, tak ada yang memedulikan hal itu sekarang. Sirius masih menunduk di atasnya, dengan posisi _push-up_, masih terengah-engah karena kenikmatan yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Terima kasih," suara Remus mengalun di telinga Sirius. "Terima kasih…"

"Kau masih mau lagi?"

Senyum itu menggoda sekali, bahkan tanpa terukir di wajah Sirius yang tampan tanpa cela, senyum itu sungguh meluluhkan. Sirius merendahkan kepalanya, menyambut bibir merah Remus yang basah berkilat, dan menyesapnya seakan itu bibir gelas anggur merah termanis di dunia.

"Aku—aku mencintaimu, Padfoot…"

"Mm," Sirius tidak mengizinkannya bicara. Dia tengah menggerigiti bibir atas Remus, memberikan sentilan-sentilan kecil yang membuat tubuh pemuda itu naik-turun geli. Remus membalas ciumannya, mencengkeram pundak Sirius yang terhalang rambut hitam agak panjang.

Dan adegan itu diulang dari awal. Betapa pun lelahnya dia malam ini, Sirius tak kuasa menolak daya tarik tubuh Remus Lupin yang menyengatnya seperti ratu lebah berwujud manusia. Tubuh itu indah, dengan atau tanpa gores-gores luka yang menghiasinya. Sirius menggelitikinya di sana-sini, memberi sensasi yang tak mampu ditahan Remus.

Mereka berputar ke samping. Sekarang keduanya terbaring miring di atas tempat tidur itu, saling berkutat satu sama lain seperti ada perekat kuat di tubuh mereka. Sirius mencapai bagian yang paling sensitif sedikit lebih awal—dia menyergap milik pasangannya yang gagah itu, menelusurinya seperti anak kecil membuka bungkus cokelat—dan kemudian melumatnya.

Dan ada yang lumer di lidahnya sementara Remus memekik di tempat.

"Cepat," kini suara itu terengah memaksa. "Cepat, aku sudah tidak tahan…"

.

.

.

Ada yang memerhatikan dari luar.

Bagaimana tidak? Dua makhluk itu tidak menutup pintu dengan benar saat mereka sibuk melucuti pakaian yang lain. Bukan salah siapa-siapa kalau ada yang mengintip…

Seorang pemuda yang mirip sekali dengan Sirius Black, kini tengah berdiri di balik pintu kamar bernuansa merah dan emas itu. Dari celah pintu yang tidak tertutup sempurna, dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, dua orang itu tengah melakukan hal yang jelas tidak boleh dipertontonkan di muka umum. Wajah si pengintip pucat pasi, mata kelabunya menyipit, sementara kepalan tangannya makin lama makin keras.

Kakaknya. Dan seorang manusia serigala miskin yang bahkan tidak pantas hadir di rumah ini.

"Tuan Regulus ingin Kreacher menyediakan apa untuk makan malam?"

Seketika pemuda itu beringsut dari pintu, menoleh, dan menatap sesosok peri-rumah yang berdiri dengan sikap patuh di depan pintu kamar Sirius.

"Aku tidak ingin makan," jawab Regulus kaku.

"Tapi Tuan sudah tidak makan selama tiga hari, nanti Tuan sakit…"

"Tidak ingin makan," dia mengulangi dengan jelas, sementara Kreacher, yang tampak kecewa, hanya membungkuk hormat.

"B-baik, Tuan."

Setelah si peri-rumah berjalan pergi, Regulus kembali mendekat ke pintu dan mengawasi Sirius dan Remus kembali. Dia tidak merasakan apa-apa saat melakukannya, bahkan dia mendapati dirinya tenang, dan jantungnya berdegup normal seperti biasa. Inikah batas kegilaan?

Seperti inikah rasanya jadi gila? Tidak perlu merasa apa-apa, tidak…

"Aaahh! Ya, Moony, remaslah seperti itu, dan jangan hentikan… a-a-aaaahh…"

Mata Regulus tak berkedip. Di kejauhan, dia mendengar ada yang pecah berkeping-keping. Semula dia mengira Kreacher memecahkan mangkuk sup, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, sepertinya suara itu berasal dari _dalam_ dirinya.

Jantungnya seakan retak-retak, dihantam rasa nyeri yang telak.

_Aku mencintaimu, Sirius_. Regulus lagi-lagi menyipitkan mata, sementara di dalam ruangan, Sirius sedang naik-turun di atas tubuh Remus yang tertelungkup. _Aku mencintaimu, tapi kenapa kau memilihnya?_

_Apa yang istimewa dari seorang Remus Lupin? Tidak ada, kan, Sirius?_

Dan sang adik bersedekap di ambang pintu itu, tidak bersuara sedikit pun, masih menghitung frekuensi derak-derak jantungnya yang luluh karena kekecewaan. Di dalam sana, kedua pemuda itu sedang berciuman, telanjang, penuh nafsu, bahkan tidak menyadari ada yang berdiri memerhatikan dari pintu…

_Akan kubuktikan bahwa dia tidak pantas untukmu_. Regulus mengadu rahangnya penuh amarah. _Akan kubuktikan, hanya aku yang pantas bagimu, Sirius…_

.

.

.

Grimmauld Place nomor dua belas menjadi sangat sepi bagi Sirius, setelah Remus kembali ke flatnya sendiri pagi-pagi sekali. Di rumah itu hanya ada dia, Regulus, dan Kreacher.

Meski begitu, bagi Regulus tak ada bedanya.

Lagi pula, dia telah bersumpah bahwa sampah masyarakat itu takkan pernah lagi menginjak rumah milik bangsawan Black ini.

Pagi itu mereka berdua duduk di ruang makan, melahap hidangan sarapan yang disajikan Kreacher. Oh, hanya Sirius yang makan, sebenarnya. Regulus hanya duduk kaku di seberangnya, dengan ekspresi dingin aneh. Sirius, yang tidak terlalu peduli pada adiknya, dan jarang mengajaknya bicara, tidak berkata apa-apa.

Lima belas menit berlalu dalam diam. Ketika akhirnya Sirius menyelesaikan sarapannya dan meneguk air dalam gelas, di wajah Regulus terukir senyum samar.

_Aku menyayangimu, Sirius. Dan kau hanya milikku._

"Kreacher," panggil Sirius sambil berdiri. "Ambilkan sapuku."

"Baik, Tuan Sirius."

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Regulus dengan nada lugu.

"Kenapa kau mau tahu?" nada suara Sirius naik seperempat oktaf.

Regulus tidak bicara apa-apa, dia menatapnya, duduk menunggu…

Dan ekspresi wajah Sirius berubah cepat. Tiba-tiba saja dia terhuyung; di satu saat dia masih berdiri tegak, saat berikutnya dia telah terjatuh menghantam lantai berkarpet.

"Ini sapunya, Tuan—"

Kreacher tampak terkejut. "A-apa yang terjadi pada…?"

"Dia hanya tidur," jelas Regulus, sekarang berdiri dan menarik lengan kakaknya yang terbujur lemas. Dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. "Kembalilah ke dapur, Kreacher. _Mobilicorpus_."

Senyum di bibirnya nyaris tak pernah hilang. Obat tidur Muggle itu manjur juga ternyata.

.

.

.

"Ah, _Brother_, akhirnya bangun juga. Mimpi indah?"

"Reg, apa yang—" Sirius terkesiap begitu rupa sehingga dia tak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi.

Sirius telah terbangun kembali. Dia dan Regulus sedang berada di kamar penuh ornamen perak dan hijau, kamar milik Regulus. Tak ada yang aneh dengan kamar itu, sebenarnya, kecuali satu hal.

_Dia_lah yang aneh.

Tubuh Sirius Black menempel pada dinding bata, dalam keadaan tegak, dengan lambang ular Slytherin di kiri-kanannya seperti perisai aneh. Kaki dan tangannya terentang simetris. Dia pastinya direkatkan ke dinding secara sihir, karena tubuhnya meronta, namun tidak bisa terlepas sedikit pun. Kepalanya tertahan pada rambutnya. Dan satu hal lagi yang membuat jantungnya jumpalitan—dia tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun.

Tanpa pakaian. Di dinding. Menempel seperti labah-labah telentang.

"Sudah tidak mengantuk lagi, Sirius?"

"Reg, kau apa-apaan—lepaskan aku—"

"Oh, minta dilepaskan? Supaya kau bisa terbang pergi ke flat murahan kekasihmu itu?"

"Kau—" suara Sirius hilang dalam perjalanan menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Regulus tengah duduk santai di sofa persis di hadapan Sirius, membelakangi jendela yang menyalurkan cahaya keemasan pagi. Jarak mereka hanya dua meter, dan Regulus tampak memandangi alat intimnya dengan sangat tertarik. Sirius mulai merasakan amarah yang menjadi-jadi—anak ini sudah _benar-benar_ keterlaluan…

"TURUNKAN AKU, REGULUS! INI TIDAK LUCU!" dia menyembur.

Regulus masih mengulum senyum. Dia berjalan menghampiri kakaknya itu, yang kini sudah berwajah merah padam, dan memasukkan tangan ke sakunya. Sejenak Sirius mengira dia mengeluarkan tongkat—tapi tidak, dia mengeluarkan benda lain, yang membuat mata Sirius terbelalak ketakutan.

Sebilah pisau. Runcing seperti baru diasah.

"Jadi ini," Regulus menyentuhkan punggung pisau yang dingin ke selangkangan kakaknya, "benda keramat yang membuat Lupin tergila-gila padamu?"

"Hentikan—kau brengsek—"

"Jangan menyebutku brengsek!"

Dan mata pisau itu bergerak, menggores kulit panggul Sirius. Setitik darah muncul.

Meringis menahan sakit, Sirius memaksakan diri menatap mata Regulus. "Ke-kenapa kau melakukan ini, Reg? _Apa kau gila_?"

"Tidak," jawab adiknya kalem. "Kau yang gila. Karena kau memilih serigala rongsokan itu dari pada aku. Karena kau selalu bersikap seolah aku ini orang tak diundang yang masuk ke rumahmu. Karena kau—setiap saat—tak pernah memandang_ku_…

"Kau yang gila, Sirius."

"Apa yang kau_bicarakan_?" Sirius meledak. "Memilihmu? Apanya yang dipilih?"

Regulus masih memain-mainkan pisau itu di antara kedua kakinya, matanya yang kelabu persis mata Sirius menelitinya lekat-lekat. Memuakkan. Sirius mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya lagi, di antara keping-keping kemarahan yang menguasai dirinya. Dia pastilah sudah meludahi kepala adiknya itu, kalau tidak ingat Regulus membawa pisau dan bisa setiap saat melukainya.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Brother_. Kenapa kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"Kau…" Sirius tak bisa bicara.

"Akan kutunjukkan pada Remus Lupin bahwa kau hanya milikku, Sirius. Dan kau memang milikku. Setuju?"

Sirius menarik napas dan berteriak.

"HENTIKAN SEMUA KEGILAAN INI, REGULUS BLACK!"

Regulus tidak menanggapi. Dia menanyai kakaknya seakan sedang mengobrol santai tentang cuaca, "Kau tahu bagaimana Muggle melakukan sirkumsisi*?"

"K-kau—" Sirius membelalak ngeri.

"Mereka menggunakan _pisau_, Siri. Kau suka Muggle, kan? Kalau tidak, kau tidak mungkin bergabung dengan Orde konyol itu. Sekarang, mari kita saksikan semuanya dari sudut pandang Muggle…"

"Reg, hentikan! Turunkan aku!"

"Pertama-tama, mereka harus menyuntikkan obat bius di sini," Regulus menyentuh bagian atas organ reproduksi kakaknya, tersenyum jahat. "Tapi aku tak punya jarum suntik. Jadi, kita langsung mulai saja, bagaimana?"

"TIIIIIIDAAAAAAAAKK!"

Dalam sekejap darah bercucuran; Regulus benar-benar melaksanakan niatnya untuk melakukan sirkumsisi: pisau bergerak melingkar di ujung penis, lalu sesenti bagian ujungnya dibuang, dan sebagian kecil kulitnya dikupas—sementara tangannya bergerak dengan telaten, kakaknya menjerit-jerit, tak bisa melepaskan diri dari dinding, pucat—sementara darah membanjiri lantai di bawahnya…

"Kreacher!"

_Tar!_ Si peri-rumah muncul, memeluk sesuatu yang sepertinya tong sampah dapur. Regulus membuang apa yang telah dipotong dari organ kelamin Sirius ke dalam tong itu, dan Kreacher, tanpa ekspresi, bertanya singkat, "Tuan perlu apa lagi?"

"Mungkin tang, Kreacher, tapi itu nanti saja…"

"K-Kreacher!" suara Sirius tersendat. "Tolong aku! Lepaskan aku, Kreacher!"

Peri-rumah itu berjalan mundur ke pintu, kepalanya menggeleng keras sampai kedua telinganya mengepak. "Kreacher mematuhi Tuan Regulus, dan dia tak bisa menyelamatkan Tuan Sirius…"

Dan dia lenyap.

"Bagus," Regulus tersenyum kepada hasil kerjanya yang rapi. "Sekarang, aku benar-benar ingin _mencoba_mu, Sirius. Mungkin kau bisa turun dan _melakukan_nya kepadaku, seperti kau melakukannya kepada serigala keparat itu?"

Sirius menggertakkan giginya, menahan sakit yang luar biasa di bagian bawah tubuhnya. "Membusuklah kau di neraka."

"Diam," gertak Regulus. "Sekarang kau akan kuturunkan. Mungkin kau bisa membayangkan lukisan ibu kita tercinta di ruang depan?"

Sirius tidak menjawab, dia memejamkan mata, kesakitan. Darahnya masih terus membasahi lantai, membuat bunyi _tes, tes, tes_ di lantai batu.

"Mungkin kau masih ingat mantra apa yang digunakan untuk memasang lukisan itu? Jawab, Sirius!"

"M-Mantra," Sirius tidak membuka mata, sementara suara Regulus menggetarkan gendang telinganya. Wajah adiknya nyaris menempel di wajahnya, napasnya memburu dan panas seperti napas ular. "Perekat… P-Permanen."

"Tepat, anak pintar," Regulus menempelkan pisau penuh darah itu di pipi Sirius. "Dan ingatkah kau siapa di rumah ini yang paling mahir menggunakannya?"

Sirius memaksa otaknya berpikir, lalu dengan susah payah menjawab, "K-kau."

"Jadi, mungkin kau bisa menyimpulkan bahwa aku sudah menggunakan Mantra Perekat Permanen untuk memajangmu di dindingku," Regulus tersenyum. "Tidak bisa dilepas dengan sihir apapun, jadi, kurasa kita akan menggunakan cara Muggle lagi."

"Ti-tidak… Jangan…"

Jeritan Sirius saat itu bisa saja menegakkan bulu roma siapa pun yang mendengarnya. Sakit yang begitu rupa melandanya… Adiknya sendiri, sekarang berdiri berjinjit di sampingnya, mulai membenamkan pisau dapur itu ke kulitnya, dan mengupasnya seakan sedang membuka kulit jeruk.

"Ini satu-satunya cara untuk menurunkanmu, Sirius, bukankah tadi kau minta diturunkan?"

"Tidak… Tolong…"

"Ssshh, jangan berisik, aku sedang berkonsentrasi."

Regulus memulai kegiatan menguliti itu dari ujung jarinya. Sementara kulit Sirius yang menempel pada dinding terlepas, lengannya mulai bebas… Tangan itu terkulai jatuh, berlumuran darah, namun tanpa perlawanan. Sirius sudah begitu lemah, dia hanya bisa menjerit teredam, dengan mata terpejam rapat, berair—sementara Regulus terus mengupas kulit tubuh bagian belakangnya. Dinding itu sekarang penuh darah, seperti cat merah yang meluber lupa dibersihkan. Kedua lengannya kini bebas, disusul kedua tungkainya, lalu punggungnya…

Sirius mengeluarkan jerit teredam sambil menggigit lidahnya. Dalam beberapa saat, dia bisa merasakan darah mengalir dalam mulutnya… Tapi jika dia menjerit keras, tubuhnya akan terasa seribu kali lebih sakit.

Bunyi-bunyian kulit sobek itu nyaris terdengar seperti robekan-robekan kertas. Pada beberapa tempat, Regulus harus mengikisnya sedemikian rupa untuk bisa melepas kulit itu dari dinding, dan kadang-kadang dia harus mengangkat dagingnya sekalian.

Pisau itu dingin, sungguh dingin, dan ditajamkan secara sihir. Rasa sakitnya tak bisa disembuhkan oleh apa pun. Sang kakak merasakan ketakutan, kemarahan, dan seribu emosi lain dalam sesaat. Dan selagi mengupas kulit yang mulus tanpa cela itu, Regulus menciumi leher Sirius, membisikkan kata-kata yang tak pantas didengar.

"_Fuck me_, Sirius…"

Sirius membuka matanya. Dan dalam sedetik yang menyiksa, dia mengangkat lengannya yang sudah bebas, dan meninju Regulus pada rahangnya.

Terkejut, Regulus terjatuh di genangan darah, pisaunya terlepas. Saat itu dia sudah selesai melepaskan rekatan di punggung Sirius. Kini tubuh Sirius bebas, kecuali pada satu bagian—kepalanya.

Kepala itu masih melekat di dinding, rambutnya yang panjang menggantungnya di sana, tidak membiarkannya bebas. Setengah mati kesakitan, lagi-lagi Sirius berteriak, dan Regulus sudah kembali berdiri sambil mengangkat pisaunya. Matanya menyala-nyala.

"Kau memukulku, Siri?"

Sirius meludahi wajah adiknya. "Bunuh saja aku."

"Tidak, belum," bentak Regulus, mengawasi Sirius berjuang mengatasi tarikan kuat rambutnya yang hampir mencopot kulit kepalanya. "Kau tidak boleh mati begitu saja."

Dan dia mengangkat pisaunya, mengayunkannya sekuat tenaga.

_Brak_. Pisau itu menancap di dinding, tepat di rambut hitam Sirius yang menempel di sana. Pada saat yang bersamaan, Sirius merosot jatuh ke lantai, tertelungkup, dengan punggungnya yang tak lagi berkulit berkilau oleh darah…

"Bangun," sergap Regulus. "Bangun. Kita ke kamarmu."

Sirius tak mau menyerah begitu saja. Dia menyambar pergelangan kaki Regulus, dan mengerahkan sisa-sisa tenaganya untuk menarik kaki itu.

Adiknya terjatuh lagi ke lantai dengan bunyi debam keras, namun malang, pisaunya terbang dan menancap di lengan Sirius yang terbuka.

"AAAARRGHH!"

"Kau sudah membuatku marah," kata Regulus, bangkit berdiri lagi, sekarang menarik tangan Sirius. Dia bahkan tidak mau repot-repot mengeluarkan tongkat sihir. "Kalau kau mencoba kabur, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu."

Dia menyeret tubuh Sirius sepanjang lantai batu. Ketika melewati pintu kamarnya, pisau di lengan Sirius terlepas, tersangkut pada kusen kayu. Rintihannya tenggelam oleh langkah-langkah keras Regulus, yang kemudian membalik tubuhnya yang tertelungkup dengan tidak sabar.

"Bunuhlah… aku."

"Nanti," tukas adiknya. Mereka telah tiba di bordes. Kamar Sirius dan Regulus berjarak satu lantai, dan sekarang dia mulai menaiki tangga dengan menyeret kakaknya. Pergelangan tangan Sirius masih dicengkeramnya, dan kini tangganya juga sudah berlumuran darah, sementara kulit Sirius yang terkupas seakan ditusuk seribu belati saat bergesekan dengan apa pun.

Regulus menendang terbuka pintu kamar Sirius, dan menyeretnya masuk dengan paksa. Tubuh Sirius meninggalkan jejak darah lebar di lantai, berbau tajam, sementara dia tertelentang lunglai, nyaris tak bisa membuka mata. Regulus menendang perutnya.

"Bergeraklah, Sirius."

Sirius menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Namun jauh lebih cepat dari yang disangka Regulus, dia menendang tulang kering adiknya itu, lalu berlutut di lantai dengan kepala berputar. Dia begitu pusing, dan tidak ada bagian di tubuhnya yang tidak terasa sakit—namun Sirius setengah mati berjuang. Tipikal Gryffindor sejati: tidak boleh kalah, teruslah melawan sampai titik darah penghabisan…

Regulus mungkin sedikit terkilir, karena dia menjadi lebih lambat. Sirius memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk berdiri—benar-benar berdiri—dan melangkah secepat yang dia bisa menuju pintu. Punggungnya merah mengerikan, terbuka, dan berlumuran darah. Tersengal dan terpincang, adiknya berlari menyusul.

Sirius sudah hampir tiba di tangga ketika Regulus menerjangnya dari belakang. Seharusnya dalam perkelahian itu Sirius bisa menang, kalau saja alat kelaminnya tidak sedang berdarah hebat dan tubuhnya dikuliti—mereka berguling-guling di lantai, menciptakan lebih banyak lagi jejak darah.

"Kreacher!" sengal Regulus.

_Tar!_ Peri-rumah itu muncul dengan belati dan tang di tangan.

"Kreacher siap membantu Tuan Regulus."

"TIDAK! Kreacher, pergi kau—!" Sirius menjerit, tapi adiknya sudah melumpuhkannya. Dengan sekali sentak, Regulus—yang sekarang juga berdarah-darah, darah kakaknya—menyergap kedua tangan Sirius dan menahannya di lantai, tertelungkup dan meronta.

"Kreacher, kakinya, tolong," ujar Regulus tanpa belas kasihan.

Kreacher mengangguk. Lalu dalam dua detik saja, dia mengayunkan belatinya dan menghantam pergelangan kaki Sirius—dua kali. Satu untuk setiap kaki. Bunyi seram _jleb_ mengiringi darah yang terpompa keluar, mililiter demi mililiter…

Tendo Achilles*, si peri-rumah telah memotong tepat di sana.

Sang kakak menjerit keras, sementara kakinya berderak nyaring—hampir putus. Regulus kembali menyeretnya di lantai, dan kedua kaki Sirius menggelepar tak berdaya, tulangnya yang putih mencuat tajam di antara daging-dagingnya. Kini genangan darah di lantai sudah seperti genangan air hujan karena genting yang bocor.

Dalam sekejap, Regulus sudah kembali ke kamar dan melempar tubuh Sirius ke ranjang. Dia nyaris tak bisa bergerak lagi, sudah terlampau lemah. Wajahnya seputih kertas.

Kreacher membuntuti mereka ke dalam kamar, masih bersiaga dengan senjatanya yang berikut: sebuah tang Muggle yang entah didapatnya dari mana.

"Ah, dalam kondisi apapun, kau selalu tampan, kan, Siri?" ujar Regulus, berdiri di samping tempat tidur beralas selimut merah itu, mengelus rambut hitam kakaknya. "Sepertinya aku telah gagal mencoba membuatmu tampak jelek. Sekarang kau justru lebih menggairahkan dari pada biasanya. Lagi pula, merah adalah warna favoritmu, kan?"

Lalu Regulus menyergap bibir dingin Sirius dengan mulutnya, dengan kasar meraup darah yang tersisa ketika Sirius menggigit dinding mulutnya sendiri menahan sakit. Kakaknya tak bersedia untuk itu, dia menggelengkan kepala ke kiri dan ke kanan, menghindari senyum adiknya yang mengerikan.

"Oh, kau tak mau, Sirius? Masih mau menghindar, setelah semua yang telah kulakukan agar kau berlutut padaku?"

Regulus memberi pandangan penuh arti kepada anak buahnya, Kreacher, yang kemudian menjentikkan jemari kurusnya.

Dalam sekejap, empat buah tali muncul entah dari mana, mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki Sirius ke empat sudut ranjang. Dia sudah nyaris tidak sadar, tapi masih berusaha meronta. Sia-sia saja, dia tak bisa lagi melawan.

"Diamlah, kau sudah kehilangan terlalu banyak darah. Sebelum habis, mungkin aku bisa mencicipinya dulu?"

Mata adiknya menghujam bagian bawah perutnya dengan ekspresi lapar. Dengan cepat—dan tangkas—dia melucuti sisa pakaian di tubuhnya, lalu bergabung dengan Sirius di atas tempat tidur itu.

Dan Sirius mendesah keras ketika Regulus menyentuh organ tersebut, yang tadinya telah disirkumsisi, sehingga sudah kehilangan kira-kira seperdelapan bagiannya. Bukan desahan nikmat, seperti yang biasa ia perdengarkan kepada Remus Lupin, melainkan desahan kesakitan, penuh kemarahan… Regulus membungkuk dan menjejalkan alat kelamin Sirius ke dalam rongga mulutnya, butir-butir darah kental menyapa lidah dan gigi-geliginya.

"Kau…" Regulus mengangkat wajahnya, bibirnya berlumur darah, menatap mata kakaknya yang terpejam, "ternyata jauh lebih lezat lagi dari yang kubayangkan. Mmm, nyam-nyam."

Dia mengulum, menggigit dan menjilatinya—semua itu hanya membuat rasa sakit Sirius bertambah, dan darahnya masih mengalir tak henti-hentinya. Dan ketika Sirius telah merasakan sakit yang amat sangat, bahkan keletihan pun tak bisa mencegahnya untuk berteriak kesakitan.

Teriakan itu pilu dan mengerikan, tapi sepertinya dua makhluk biadab di dalam ruangan itu tak peduli. Malah, ketika rahang Sirius terbuka lebar saat menjerit, si peri-rumah melangkah maju dan mencabut salah satu gigi depannya dengan cepat—menggunakan tang.

Napas Sirius berderik mengerikan, wajahnya pucat, berkeringat, basah oleh darahnya sendiri, sementara bagian bawah tubuhnya telah hancur sebagai korban kebejatan Regulus Black…

Regulus telah selesai bereksplorasi dengan mulutnya. Dia kini mengamati liang di antara kedua kaki Sirius, dan berdecak tidak sabar. "Kurang lebar. Tapi ya sudahlah."

Masih tampak seperti vampir yang habis meminum darah, dia bangkit dan membuka lebar kedua kakinya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah menemui serigala itu lagi."

Dan setelah ia berkata begitu, sang adik menghujamkan kejantanannya ke liang kakaknya—dengan paksa.

Sekali lagi Sirius berteriak, dan sekali lagi Kreacher mencabut giginya dengan tang. Darah membanjiri kerongkongannya, asin dan membuatnya tercekik. Mata Regulus menyala-nyala, tak manusiawi, dan suara lenguhannya kasar seperti binatang.

"Ssshh, diamlah, Sayang," kata Regulus kemudian, mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh gusi kakaknya yang berdarah, menggurat bagian yang tadinya tempat giginya berada, membuatnya menjerit lebih keras lagi, dan lebih keras lagi.

Selimut merah itu tidak menunjukkan perubahan signifikan pada warnanya, namun noda besar gelap telah muncul di sana. Campuran antara darah dan cairan hampir bening yang dikeluarkan oleh kedua belah pihak. Regulus bertahan lama sekali, menolak mengeluarkan miliknya, malah memaju-mundurkannya seenaknya. Sirius menjerit-jerit menderita, tapi jawaban bagi jeritannya hanyalah cabutan di giginya lagi dan lagi dan lagi…

Ketika Regulus akhirnya selesai, tampaknya Sirius sudah benar-benar tak bisa bergerak lagi.

"Apa dia mati, Tuan?" terdengar suara Kreacher, yang sepertinya mau muntah, namun masih bertahan dengan tang berdarah di tangannya.

"Belum," jawab Regulus kasar. "Tapi aku sudah mencicipinya, jadi dia sudah tak ada gunanya lagi bagiku. Kreacher, di kamarku ada tabung penyimpanan besar dan botol... Bawa kemari."

Dengan patuh, Kreacher ber-Apparate.

Regulus mengenakan celananya kembali, menatap Sirius yang terbaring lunglai.

"Sayang sekali aku harus membunuhmu, padahal bokongmu luar biasa," dia mendesah kecewa. "Kau seharusnya membiarkan si Lupin itu melakukannya sepertiku. Jangan hanya kau yang memasukinya, kaudengar?"

Tak ada jawaban. Kreacher telah kembali dengan barang-barang yang dimaksud. Sebuah tabung agak besar dan botol berlabel 'formaldehid'* sedang dipeganginya.

"Tuangkan isinya ke tabung," Regulus memerintahkan. "Dan belati tadi, kau masih membawanya?"

Setelah memegang belati yang dipakai untuk memotong separo pergelangan kaki Sirius tadi, Regulus duduk di perut kakaknya, masih terengah karena adegan terakhir tadi, dan wajahnya menyiratkan ketiadaan akal sehat yang luar biasa.

Detik itu juga, dia merasakan amarah berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Sirius Black _tidak_ jatuh cinta kepadanya, melainkan kepada manusia serigala yang miskin dan tak berguna itu. Padahal dia, adiknya, telah melewati bertahun-tahun kehidupan bersamanya, tapi tak sedikit pun diberi perhatian…

Dia benci semua itu. Sirius adalah miliknya, hanya miliknya.

Dan sebentar lagi, dia akan membuktikan hal itu.

Akhirnya, setelah lama terlupakan, Regulus mencabut tongkat sihirnya. Hal seperti ini harus dilakukan dengan sihir. Dia akan mengawetkan pusat kehidupan Sirius Black saat masih hidup, dan pisau Muggle takkan bisa melakukan hal ini…

Dengan sihir rumit, dia mengiris kulit luar dan jaringan ikat di dada Sirius. Darah mengalir keluar, biarlah. Lalu dia memotong tulang-tulang iga yang melindungi rongga dadanya. Dengan tangan yang dingin berkeringat, dia membuat guratan berbentuk segi empat yang besar di sana.

Lalu, dengan hati-hati sekali, dia mengangkat lapisan kulit, lemak, otot dan tulang yang membungkus bagian dalam organ di dada Sirius. Dia mendapati paru-paru di sana, yang nyaris tak bergerak, mungkin sedang berjuang mencari oksigen. Kedua belah paru-paru itu berada di kiri-kanan sebuah benda yang kini tampak lemas tak berdaya, terbungkus perikardium*, hanya berdenyut sekadarnya…

Ya, jantung Sirius masih berdenyut, tapi hanya sekadarnya. Mungkin sudah tak mampu lagi memompa darah saking hebatnya pendarahannya. Mata Regulus menelusuri cabang-cabang pembuluh besar di sekitar jantungnya, lumayan banyak juga, dia harus memutuskannya satu per satu terlebih dahulu.

_Kau akan menjadi milikku. Segera, Sirius. Kau tak perlu menunggu lama…_

Dan Regulus mengangkat belatinya tinggi-tinggi, menghujamkannya ke percabangan aorta pertama yang paling dekat dengan jantung.

Sirius bereaksi hebat: mulutnya seketika mengeluarkan darah, dan tubuhnya mengejang. Regulus tidak mau menunda-nunda. Dengan gesit, dia mencabut belati dan menghujam lagi—cabut dan potong, cabut dan potong—arteri besar kedua, lalu ketiga, lalu pembuluh balik di atas, dan di bawah, pembuluh-pembuluh paru di kiri-kanannya—

Tubuh Sirius mengejang hebat, dan Regulus kemudian meraih jantung yang bersaput darah itu, menariknya keluar, dan memotong pembuluh terakhir yang terbenam di dalam rongga dada. Bersamaan dengan itu, getaran di tubuh Sirius terhenti sepenuhnya.

"_I love you, Brother_."

Dan, seperti ikan yang diangkat keluar dari air, jantung itu memberikan denyutannya yang terakhir—sebelum akhirnya menggelepar mati di tangan Regulus Black.

.

.

.

"Ting tong!"

Remus Lupin membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang terlintas di benaknya pagi itu, segera setelah bangun tidur, adalah _hari ini tanggal sepuluh Maret_.

Hari ulang tahunnya.

Dan hal kedua yang terpikir olehnya adalah Sirius Black, kekasihnya. Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak terakhir kalinya dia berada di Grimmauld Place. Belum-belum dia sudah merindukan pemuda itu… akankah dia datang berkunjung ke flat Remus hari ini?

Remus bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar, ke pintu depan. Dia menarik pintunya terbuka, namun tak ada siapa-siapa di luar.

Siapa pun yang membunyikan bel, mereka sudah pergi lagi. Meninggalkan sebuah kotak besar terbungkus kertas merah hati di atas keset.

Remus tersenyum sendiri. _Apakah ini hadiah ulang tahun? Apakah dari… Sirius?_

Tak ada kartunya. Remus membawa kotak itu masuk dan duduk di ruang depan. Segera dia membuka kotaknya, dengan masih tersenyum.

Namun senyumnya segera menghilang menjadi kebingungan, ketika dia meraih benda pertama yang ada dalam kotak. Seuntai kalung berantai perak, dengan ukiran lambang Black pada rantainya. Sudah jelas, ini dikirim oleh penghuni Grimmauld Place, tapi Sirius takkan pernah mengiriminya benda-benda seperti ini, mengingat dia sangat membenci keluarganya.

Dan mata Remus melebar ketika melihat apa yang tergantung pada liontinnya.

Sebuah bola mata dengan iris kelabu.

Selama beberapa detik dia tercengang—lalu dengan kaget, dia menjatuhkan kalung itu ke lantai. Bola mata itu terlepas dari kaitannya pada kalung, lalu menggelinding di lantai, terus dan terus, dan menghilang di kolong lemari.

Remus berdiri, lalu berjongkok di depan lemari, meraba-raba ke bawah. Segera tangannya menemukan benda bulat yang dingin itu. Dia menariknya keluar, bola mata itu di telapak tangannya, dan dia menatap mata kosong itu.

Dia _sangat mengenal_ mata itu…

Menggigil ngeri, dia meletakkan mata di meja dan kembali merogoh isi kotak. Benda kedua yang ada di sana adalah sebuah stoples. Remus menariknya keluar, dan kemudian meletakkannya di meja juga. Stoples itu tidak transparan, tapi berlukis abstrak, jadi dia tidak bisa melihat isi di dalamnya. Ada tempelan di tutup stoples itu. Sederet tulisan rapi.

"_Bagaimanapun, aku tahu dia takkan pernah memilihku. Jadi, kuberikan padamu jantungnya. Selamat ulang tahun._"

Hanya itu. Entah apa maksudnya.

Remus membuka stoplesnya, dan bau menyengat menyambutnya. Seperti bahan kimia memuakkan yang menusuk hidung. Ternyata stoples itu penuh berisi cairan, namun ada benda lain melayang dalam substansi itu, agak kurang jelas dari mulut stoples. Namun Remus begitu penasaran sehingga dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam cairan aneh itu dan menarik keluar benda yang nyaris mengapung di dalamnya.

Dan detik berikutnya dia menjerit.

Tangannya sedang memegang sebuah jantung. Jantung manusia yang diawetkan.

Dan, setelah kembali melirik mata kelabu di meja, dia tahu jantung itu milik siapa.

Miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

"Terimakasih, Kreacher, kerja bagus."

"Sama-sama, Tuan."

Regulus memerhatikan hasil kerja peri-rumahnya itu. Grimmauld Place nomor dua belas kini tampak sangat bersih, perabotannya berkilau—tak ada tanda-tanda pernah terjadi pembunuhan brutal di sana.

Padahal kejadian itu baru seminggu yang lalu…

"Hari ini masak apa, Kreacher?" tanya Regulus sambil menyeberangi ruangan.

"Oh, saya masih punya persediaan hati, kalau Tuan mau," Kreacher menjawab dengan gesit. "Hati manusia memang ukurannya besar sekali. Atau Tuan Regulus mau mencoba yang lain?"

"Tidak, habiskan saja hati itu dulu," Regulus duduk di meja makan, memandangi bistik yang tersaji di atas piring. Dia tersenyum dalam diam, mengingat kejadian dua hari lalu, ketika dirinya sendiri memotong daging betis itu dan meminta Kreacher memasaknya.

Mereka sekarang punya persediaan makanan yang lumayan lezat, dan bisa bertahan sampai kira-kira seminggu lagi…

"Besok hatinya akan habis," Kreacher memberitahu, melongok ke dalam peti es besar di dapur. "Menurut Tuan, apa yang harus Kreacher lakukan dengan ginjal Tuan Sirius ini? Dipanggang, atau digulai…?"

"Terserah kau saja, Kreacher," jawab Regulus, mengulum senyum, sementara mulutnya mulai mengunyah bistik betis itu. Mmm, nyam-nyam. Dia kembali mengingat kelezatan yang dicicipinya seminggu yang lalu. "Yang penting enak."

**.**

**.**

**DOUBLE FIN**

**.**

**.**

*Sirkumsisi = nama lain untuk sunat.

*Tendo Achilles = otot tebal di pergelangan kaki. Coba raba pergelangan kakimu yang sebelah belakang, di sana ada semacam tali tebal yang kokoh, itulah tendo Achilles. Kalo tendo itu (karena berbagai hal) putus, dijamin orangnya nggak akan bisa berjalan, merayap dengan kaki, dsb.

*Formaldehid = nama kimia untuk formalin, bahan yang digunakan untuk mengawetkan jasad yang sudah tak bernyawa *halah, bilang aja mayat!*.

*Perikardium = lapisan lemak yang melindungi jantung.

* * *

Dan ternyata… Regulus Black itu perpaduan antara Ryan dan Sumanto. Hyakk!

Kata penutup sebelum 'FIN'—gaje dan bikin bingung? Yah, Remus itu kan cinta matinya Sirius, jadi jantung Sirius sudah pasti punya Remus! *maksa*

Saya cinta Sirius Black, tapi kenapa… saya rela memutilasi suami sendiri? Ada apa ini? *stres* Dan Reg, kau takkan kumaafkan! Kasian kan Remus… *tepok-tepok pala Remus*

**Remus**: Kau… author jahanam! *tersedu sambil ngangkat jantung Siri* Kau apakan suamiku???

**Zen**: Apa?! Suami_mu_? Dia itu suamiKU!!

*Zen dan Remus saling menampol*

**Zen**: Euh, lupa. Saya kan udah punya suami cadangan, hasil nikah siri! JUDE LAW! Jiahaha!

Oke, saya sudah bergajebo-ria di sini. Kalo ada yang mau komen, monggo di-review. Kalo ada yang mau ngasih buket bunga, kirim aja ke rumah saya, tapi harus mawar merah ya *dijitak*. Makasih sudah membaca fict sok-saiko ini.

Oh, satu lagi, buat Remus, semoga kamu suka hadiahnya ya, Nak. Met ultah! Muahahaha!


End file.
